Doll
by Ryuusaki Shinju
Summary: Dengarkan suara kami, wahai para pemilik. Kami memang tidak memiliki nyawa, tapi kami memiliki jiwa. Rawatlah kami dengan baik, maka kami akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Jadi dengakan kami, para pemilik. / It's KiruGon Bromance! :D


**DOLL**

**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Friendship! Bromance! Hurt/Comfort! Maybe Out Of Chracter!**

**enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku!" ah~ ekspresi wajahmu lucu sekali, kawan.

"Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau! Tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku!" serunya semakin panik saat melihat kuku jariku yang memanjang serta menajam—akibat latihan yang ayah berikan padaku. Dan, hei! ucapanmu tadi sombong sekali, kawan.

Kau menjijikan, kawan.

Kau kira uang dapat membuat segalanya terselesaikan?

Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku untukku.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, aku segera menusuk dada kirinya—tempat jantungnya berada. Dan, wow! Sepertinya aku berhasil menembus jantung orang lemah ini, karena kulihat dia langsung mati. Ah~ sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu.

Kutarik tanganku dari tubuhnya dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dan jantung yang menempel pada kuku jariku. Hei, kau yang sudah mati. Darahmu bau sekali. Yaiks!

Kuperhatikan dia yang telah mati. Dada kiri yang berlubang, darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan lubang itu, serta ekspresinya yang ketakutan. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat indah sekaligus menyedihkan.

Tes

Sial! Cairan bening ini keluar lagi. Hei! Berhenti keluar, kau cairan bening sialan!

Tes

Tes

Bukannya berhenti, cairan ini terus saja mengalir dari kedua mataku. Berhenti, bodoh! Kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan!

Tiba-tiba padanganku teralih pada sosok boneka berparas lelaki dengan dihiaskan dua buah manik sewarna karamel serta surai hijau jabrik yang melawan arah gravitasi yang tengah tersenyum. Senyuman yang—menurutku—konyol, namun indah dan hangat.

Hei kau, boneka! Apa kau marah jika pemilikmu mati ditanganku? Tapi kuharap tidak, karena aku hanya menjalankan tugas yang ayah berikan kepadaku.

Tanpa sadar, segera kuraih boneka itu dan membawanya pulang.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

"Bagaimana tugasmu?"

"Seperti biasa, sukses."

"Bagus. Hm? Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Boneka."

"Boneka?"

"..."

"Baik, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

"Ya, Ayah."

"Dan soal boneka itu—"

"..."

"Kau boleh memilikinya."

"... Ya, Ayah."

* * *

Lelah...

Aku Lelah...

Kau tau, aku sangat lelah untuk membunuh. Tapi keluargaku tidak peduli. Mereka bilang, aku adalah harapan mereka satu-satunya. Karena hanya aku yang mewarisi segala bakat pembunuh yang ada dalam keluarga ini.

Ya. Keluargaku—keluarga Zoldyck—adalah keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal.

Maka dari itu, sejak kecil aku terus dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh profesional. Dan inilah aku, Killua Zoldyck, seorang anak berumur 14tahun yang telah membunuh puluhan—bahkan ratusan—nyawa.

Lagipula, membunuh itu membosankan.

Aku bosan bahkan untuk sekedar mencium bau anyir yang keluar dari cairan merah kental itu—darah. Aku bosan melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari para korbanku. Aku bosan karena aku selalu berhasil membunuh targetku.

Aku bosan sendirian

* * *

Terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai perak kini tengah merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup kedua matanya—menyembunyikan dua buah bola mata ravennya—untuk mencoba tidur. Terlihat sedikit noda darah di bajunya yang telah kusut—yang digunakannya tadi untuk menjalankan tugasnya malam ini. Namun itu tidak mengurangi aura ketampanannya.

Disampingnya terlihat sebuah boneka—yang diambil Killua saat menjalanan misinya tersebut—tengah tersenyum manis. Namun jika kau teliti lagi, maka kau akan melihat bahwa boneka itu tersenyul lebih lebar dari biasanya.

* * *

_It's Morning~_

"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak!" seru seorang pemuda berparas bagaikan seorang gadis kecil kini tengan berusaha membangunkan kakaknya—Killua—yang masih terbuai di alam mimpinya itu. "Eungh~"

"Kakak! Kakak!"

"Eum~? Ada apa Alluka? Hoam~"

"Kakak! Aku berhasil mengeluarkan jantung Merym tanpa membunuhnya! Lihat!" ucap Alluka seraya memperlihatkan seonggok jantung milik Merym—pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Wah, Alluka hebat!" ucap Killua dengan nada hangat sembari tangannya mengelus rambut halus adiknya itu. "Sekarang, cepat kembalikan pada Merym. Kasihan dia, ne?"

"Eung! Baik kakak!" ucap Alluka sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Killua. "Eh, apa itu kak?" tanya Alluka saat melihat sebuah boneka bermata karamel itu.

"Ah, itu." Kilua meraih boneka itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat, "Ini kakak dapatkan saat menjalankan misi dari ayah semalam. Alluka, ayo cepat kembalikan jantung Merym."

"Kakak! —"

"Alluka~"

"Uh! Baiklah, kak. Tapi nanti Alluka pinjam yah bonekanya?"

Killua hanya tersenyum, "Cepat kembalikan, Alluka."

"Eung! Tunggu ya, kak!"

Sepeninggal Alluka, Killua kini tampak bimbang. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin meminjamkan boneka bermanik karamel ini pada Alluka. Entah kenapa ia menjadi se-posesif ini terhadap boneka yang kemarin ia temukan. Namun rasa sayangnya terhadap adiknya juga sangat besar, ia tak ingin membuat Alluka sedih—apalagi menangis—hanya karena keegoisannya saja.

"—kak... Kakak... KAKAK!"

"Huh? Ada apa, Alluka?"

"Kakak kenapa melamun?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, boleh Alluka pinjam bonekanya?"

Ingin rasanya Killua berkata 'Tidak. Tidak boleh!', namun...

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat! Jangan kasar padanya, yah. Kakak sangat menyukain boneka ini."

... rasa sayang terhadap adiknya lebih besar.

"Eum! Alluka janji!" seru Alluka semangat.

Dengan terpaksa Killua menyerahkan boneka bermanik karamel itu pada Alluka. Sekilas boneka itu tampak sedih—atas keputusan Killua, dan ternyata Killua sempat melihanya. Namun ketika dilihat kembali, raut wajah boneka itu kembali seperti semula.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' batin Killua.

"Yeiy! Terimakasih kakak! Alluka sayang kakak~!"

"Ya, sama-sama Alluka." ucap Killua dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

* * *

_At Alluka's Room~_

"Hm? Kenapa kakak sangat menyukaimu, boneka?"

"..."

"Apa yang kakak sukai darimu?"

"..."

"Mungkin kakak tertarik dengan kedua manik matamu itu, boneka."

"..."

"Matamu sangat indah, boneka. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya."

"..."

Kuku jadi tangan Alluka kini memanjang dan bersiap untuk mencabut kedua manik karamel milik boneka tersebut.

"Berhenti menyakitiku, Alluka." Suara dingin nan menusuk berhasil menginterupi kegiatan Alluka.

"A-apa?"

"Tak kusangka pemilik baruku memiliki adik yang kurang ajar sepertimu."

"..."

"Kau—"

"AAAAAA!"

"A-ada apa, Alluka?!" tanya Killua—panik. Dihampirinya Alluka yang kini tengah ketakutan sambil menunjuk boneka bermanik karamel yang berada di pojok ruangan itu—yang sepertinya dilempar oleh Alluka.

"Alluka, kenapa bonekanya—"

"JANGAN DEKATI BONEKA TERKUTUK ITU KAK! ITU BONEKA SETAN! DIA-DIA BISA BERBICARA! KAKAK!" racau Alluka dan semakin histeris saat melihat kakaknya mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan—"

"TIDAK! JAUHKAN BONEKA ITU DARIKU! PERGI! PERGI!" racau Alluka dan membuat Killua semakin bingung. Dilihatnya boneka bermanik karamel itu dan tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun padanya.

"Merym."

"Ya, tuan. Anda memanggil saya?"

"Cepat tenangkan Alluka."

"Baik, tuan."

Tanpa sepenglihatan siapapun—kecuali Alluka—boneka tersebut menyunggingkan seringai licik yang begitu mengerikan.

"AAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kini Killua tengah berada dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk sambil memperhatikan boneka bermanik karamel itu.

"Terimakasih, tuan." suara lembut nan jernih sukses menyadarkan Killua dari lamunannya dan membuatnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, tuan. Boneka yang sedang kau pegang."

Tanpa sadar, dilemparnya boneka bermanik karamel itu—terkejut.

"..."

"Kau... membenciku, tuan?" ucap boneka itu sambil berusaha bangkit dan menghampiri Killua.

"..."

"Maafkan Ak—"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" potong Killua cepat seraya memberikan tatapan penuh selidik pada boneka bermanik karamel miliknya.

Mengerti arti tatapan itu, boneka bermanik karamel itu mulai menjelaskan siapa dan darimana ia berasal, "Namaku Gon, Gon Frecss."

"..."

"Seperti yang bisa anda lihat, tuan. Saya hanyalah sebuah boneka..."

"..."

"...yang memiliki jiwa."

Terbelalak.

Kedua manik raven itu tampak membulat sempurna. "A—"

"Biar aku menjelaskannya dulu, tuan." potong boneka bermanik karamel itu—Gon—cepat.

"..."

"Kami—para boneka, berasal dari Greed Island. Disana adalah tempat kami diberi jiwa dengan tugas mencari pemilik yang tepat untuk selanjutnya akan kami jadikan 'Tuan' dan kami berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia. Dan kami juga hanya akan mengabdi pada satu orang."

"..."

"Kami diberikan batas waktu satu tahun untuk mencari pemilik yang tepat. Dan hari ini adalah batas waktuku. Jika dalam waktu satu tahun itu kami tidak bisa menemukan 'Tuan'—"

"..."

"—kami akan musnah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Killua terbelalak.

"Semua orang yang mengambilku, awalnya sangat menyayangiku. Namun, tak lama kemudian mereka akan membuangku ."

"..."

"Tapi, entah kenapa sepertinya kau berbeda, Tuan."

"..."

"Kau memiliki hati yang bersih, walaupun kau seorang pembunuh. Dan aku langsung menjadikanmu sebagai Tuanku—walaupun kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"..."

"Namun, sepertinya kau membenciku, Tu—" ucapan Gon terhenti kala dirasakannya sebuah pelukan hangat dari tuannya itu.

"Diam bodoh! Siapa bilang aku membencimu? Aku hanya terkejut." ucap Killua sambil terus mempererat pelukannya pada boneka bermanik karamel itu.

Seulas senyum tulus terukis indah di wajah Gon. Ia senang. Sangat senang, "Terimakasih, Tuan."

Tak lama kemudian, pelukan itupun dilepas oleh Gon, "Sudah waktunya."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan segera kembali ke tempat asalku, Tuan." Gon mundur beberapa langkah

"Tidak..."

"Tapi percayalah, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi dengan wujudku sebagai manusia seutuhnya."

"Tidak... Jangan..."

"Selamat tinggal, Tuan."

"TIDAK! JANGAN PERGI!" seru Killua seraya berusaha menggapai Gon yang perlahan-lahan sosoknya mulai menghilang.

Terlambat.

Sosok boneka bermanik karamel itu telah menghilang seutuhnya dan kini menyisakan Killua yang kembali kesepian.

"GON!"

* * *

_Dua tahun kemudian~_

Dua tahun sudah dia meninggalkanku.

Yeah, aku merindukan sosok boneka bermanik karamel itu—sebut saja Gon.

Setelah ia pergipun, hidupku tidaklah berubah. Tetap menjadi seorang pembunuh bertangan dingin—yang bahkan kemampuanku sudah melebihi kemampuan ayah dan kakek. Tetap tidak memiliki teman—

—Tetap sendirian.

"Kakak! Ayah memanggilmu." seru Alluka membuyarkan lamunanku. Iapun tidak berubah. Tetap menjadi Alluka yang dulu. Alluka yang aku sayangi.

"Ya. Terimakasih Alluka." dan hanya dibalas seulas senyum lembut miliknya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Ayah." tanyaku dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

"Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. Kau, kemari." panggil ayah pada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.

Kuperhatikan dia secara seksama. Rambut hijau yang menantang matahati, dua buah manik mata sewarna karamel— tunggu, karamel?!

"Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu—menggantikan Lucilfer. Perkenalkan dirimu, Frecss-san."

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda. Nama saya Gon Frecss. Saya—"

"Baik, aku menerimanya. Kau, ikut aku." ucapku tegas sambil tersenyum samar. "Aku kembali kekamar, ayah."

"Ya."

* * *

_At Killua's Room_

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan diisi dengan keheningan, sampai sang pelayan baru membuka suara, "Tuan aku— AW! Sakit!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu, bodoh."

Yeah, Killua memberikan jitakan tebaiknya hanya untuk Gon.

"Kau kenapa sih, Tuan? Baru datang sudah di hukum?"

"Oh—kemana sopan-santunmu terhadap majikanmu, Gon?" ucap Killua sambil menyeringai—senang, "Itu hukuman untukmu yang terlalu lama datang kembali."

"Tapikan hanya dua tahun! Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih, tuan."

BLETAK!

"Aw! Aw! Sakit tuan!"

"Dua tahun kau bilang 'hanya'? Huh? Kau tau itu sangat lama?!"

"Kau berlebihan, tuan!" seru Gon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Di dunia kami, dua tahun adalah waktu yang singkat. Karena biasanya, kami akan dikembalikan ke pemiliknya setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya."

"Oh."

BUK! Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Killua dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Kau—"

"Itu balasan untukmu, tuan. Karena kau hanya membalas penjelasanku yang panjang lebar dengan dua buah huruf. 'O' dan 'H'!" seru Gon—ngambek.

"Hei, suka-suka aku dong. Akukan majikanmu." jawab Killua tenang sambil menyeringai

"Huh! Kau menyebalikan, tuan!"

"Memang."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gon."

"Huh? Ada apa, tuan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku, 'tuan'. Panggil aku Killua."

"Hm. Baiklah tu—Ah! maksudku, Killua."

"Hm."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, Killua—"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin keluar dari rumah ini?"

"Kau tau saja apa yang kuinginkan, Gon." Killua menyeringai, "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Dan dimulailah petualangan dua sahabat itu. Yang di warnai canda dan tawa serta diselingi pertengkaran kecil yang membuat persahabatan mereka tampak semakin indah.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/n: And now... Its KiruGon! :D first friendship that i have. hope you'll like it!

And then... mind to review? :D


End file.
